gaigapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Forces
"The Forces uphold the trancendence of abstractness to matter. They are the driving mights behind the construction of a peceiveable space. The Principles brought them into existence and they brought the Powers into existence." -Book of ♄ The Forces are a group of ridiculously powerful beings that transcend the material boundaries of reality and drift between the abstract and the perceivable. While the Principles upholders and the bearers of reality, the Forces give it a form that allows for materialization to take place in. To say it simply, the Forces allow reality to become graspable and are the border between concept and matter. Origin The Forces came into existence after the Principles and followed their abstractness to begin the process of concreteness. They came into existence during the time of Cosmic Inflation and it was necessary for them to come into existence, otherwise, the universe would have begun to cease existence as quickly as it came into it. Nothing is really clear about that period of time, not even the exact timespan so to pinpoint the very moment of the appearance of the Forces is impossible, this is also due to the fact of it being in a time of unstable space.time, meaning time passed differently in different parts of the universe, which is still the case today, yet the difference was way more uncontrolled at that "time". Otherwise, the Forces could be seen as the begin of transcendence, even of time and thus were timeless and had no beginning. Pursuit The Pursuit of the Forces is relatively simple. The Forces assure that the fabric of reality continues to exist. While the Principles form reality as a whole and are representative of the concept of reality, it is the Forces who carry out the reaction of the cause of the existence of reality and the after events of the emergence of the Chaosborn. While most of the oversight of the cosmos is attributed to the Powers, the Forces still play a role in the universe today and are still somewhat active, at least their Force-Spirits are. They are the concepts that come with each galaxy and are part of every part of space. The current pursuit of the Forces does not greatly differ from the pursuit of other high ranking deities, it is mildly stated the preservation of what has been established in the past. History The Forces were brought into existence by the abstract Principles for the only reason as to create a transcendence from the abstract to the concrete and allow for material creation to take place. Within a short span of time, which cannot verily be called short as time and space were so bend at that time that eternity and the blink of an eye were equally long, after the emergence of the Chaosborn, the Principles were created to uphold the reality created by the Chaosborn and after that the Forces followed to create the Powers. While the Forces gave reality a structure that allowed for material creation to take place, an event that would later be dubbed the Big Bang, they quickly realized each on their own that their combined presence is disruptive of all forms of balance and that they needed to part ways and take a state of inaction and passiveness and so they created minions, the Force-Spirits that were weaker versions of themselves, yet with their own consciousness. During the time of Cosmic Warfare, the Forces remained completely passive, knowing that their interference would only cause more disaster as i.e. annihilating clusters of galaxies or tearing on the fabric of reality itself. Some of their created minions, however, helped the Powers and Power-Spririts to ward of the Chaos Invaders and under their instructions and might and oversight some of the Gates of Chaos were closed, sealed, or destroyed. Today none of that is necessary as the universe faces no threat that couldn't be resolved by Celestial Highnesses and so the Forces are in a state of sleep in an unknown region of space drifting between the abstract and the concrete, unreachable for most beings in the known universe as the material and substantial cannot cross reality. Category:Celestial Category:Cosmic-Entity Category:Group Category:Force Category:Unfinished